This invention relates to methods of preparing polyphenylene oxide compositions as well as laminates, in particular, metal-clad laminates that use such compositions.
The present polyphenylene oxide compositions should be in the for of film members. A plurality these film members are stacked and integralized into the metal-clad laminate with either or both of an overlaying and interpositions of metal foil or foils that form the desired electric circuit or circuits. Because the obtained laminate is excellent in high frequency characteristic, particularly in the dielectric characteristics, they find an effective utility in use with such super high frequency bands as, for example, the X-band of 10 GHz used in satellite communication or the like.